full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas 'Tom' Sizemore
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Talbot Pack= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = - Gamma Form = }}}} }} Tom Sizemore is the second werewolf Peter Talbot had made, much by Tom's decision. He is also the Talbot Pack's Gamma werewolf, or Pack Guardian, and is also the boyfriend/husband of Sarah Pattrel. Characteristics *'Name': Thomas ‘Tom’ Sizemore *'Codename': Blizzard *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Dark Brown (Blue in Lycan) *'Eyes': Dark Brown (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Sports, his two younger siblings, Sarah *'Dislikes': his siblings getting hurt/threatened, being benched all the time, Sarah unhappy *'Family': Grandpa, Sakura and Joseph ‘Joey’ (siblings), Sarah Pattrel (girlfriend and official mate/wife) Appearance Human Tom is a Caucasian sixteen-year old with short cut Black Brown hair, military style, but had a few strands of tussles sticking out in on the front right side, with dark brown eyes, slightly dark tanned skin, and of medium build and height. He is dressed in blue and white sweats, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and he wears white and black sneakers. Lycan Pack Uniform Background Tom is a tough boy, the stereotypical "jock," as evidenced by the fact that he is the only student in Peter's class that is on the Lacrosse team (although he doesn’t play often, as he’s benched most of the time). Tom may seem tough to Peter and Mikey, but is actually on good terms with them both, but is in constant conflict with Christie. Tom's younger brother and sister, Joey and Sakura Sizemore, are his life, considering his parents are barely home, but send him expenses to take care of not just himself but the little two siblings. Even though his mom sends him paychecks to handle expenses, he still works at a part time job at a carwash. This is where he met with Sarah for the first time. Like him, she was having a hard time having to deal with a family that treated her like she didn’t exist. He let her come over to have meals or to get away from her over-bearing and mean-spirited mother, who pressured her constantly to be the best. When she was over, she played with the twins, and they treated her like a big sister. It was like the two had a family with each other and the twins, who teased them both being a married couple. Which led to them both secretly dating. Although it was more of a public secret, in which everyone knew, they didn’t act all lovey-dovey around each other, still keeping to peer pressure among the high school social order. But that all changed when Sarah changed on the Full Moon due to a bite from the Wolf that bit Peter. When that happened, Sarah had disappeared for a while. Only to wind up as a slave to a werewolf terrorist named Hysteria, an old acquaintance of Sir John. She had rounded up pups for her own private army to take Sir John’s grandson prisoner, as Sarah had bitten and turned many people; vagrants as well as some students from her school that had been reported missing. During that time, Tom had begun looking for her to an extent. Even as much as asking her mother where she was, which she had no idea as to what her daughter was doing. She even pointed to him that despite her being the heir of her company, if she couldn’t show up at all, she was nothing more than worthless to her, less than nothing. Tom pretty much understood what kind of life she had gone through, and had to give up for that day. That night, however, he was surprised to see her again, as she had snuck into his room that night, naked as the day she was born, and surprised him with a kiss, going as far as ripping his shirt off, making out with him, which he had almost lost himself in… but snapped out of it, as he saw she was attempting to bite him during the confusion. But her feelings for him woke her up in time, and ran before he could stop her. He had begun to sneak at night to find her, only to nearly get attacked by a rogue werewolf in Hysteria’s service… and saved by Peter, who revealed himself, as they were both looking for Sarah. The next time, Peter and the others found her, as they learned the situation, as she confessed that she almost bit him. She was drawn to him, and cried that she didn’t want to destroy his life by doing this. But that’s when Tom reached the scene, looking for her, and was shocked to see him there, even as much as running away and begging him not to see her as a Werewolf. The battle to get her back was lost for the Talbot Pack, as Sarah once again escapes with Hysteria. The next time they fought, it would be at the Space Needle, where Hysteria demanded for Peter to come with them, as he was of great importance. But a battle ensues, resulting in forcing Hysteria to order Sarah to attack innocent civilians to make more Lycans. However, Tom was there along with Peter, Maria, and Mikey to stop her, as he reached out to her, stating that he didn’t care if she was a Lycan, she was still Sarah. He vowed he’d take half the burden, as he wanted to stay with her, to be with her. Unable to go further, she fainted into his arms, crying, as she changed back into human form. However, Hysteria appeared, about to kill the two, when Peter showed up to fight her, and Tom joined in as well, revealing that he was a Lycan, bitten by Peter in order to help Sarah. Awakened, as they were hanging on a ledge, and Hysteria was about to call her masters, Sarah changed and immediately drop-kicked Hysteria down… right onto an iron spike beam, impaling her heart. Afterwards, Sarah was shocked to see Tom had become a Lycan, but was touched when he had become one for her. The two then bonded by biting each other’s necks gently, making them both mates for life. Sarah rejoined the Talbot Pack later on, acting as a proud member to his friends and his team. And more so, Tom and Sarah revealed to the school officially they were a couple, which nobody seemed to make fun of. Personality Tom’s appearance is a tough jock boy, as his temper gets off the borderline of over-infuriating. Having a no-show father (FBI agent) and with his mother always off somewhere else (working offshores as a Merchant Marine), Tom has grown up in a very neglectful environment, which he wishes to keep his younger twin siblings from ever having at all. He’s short-tempered, impulsive, and likes to intimidate those who are freaked out by him. Underneath this bold, cocky attitude, he has a rather joking and kind nature. His most desireable traits are his desire to fight, which becomes noticeable as the story goes on. Tom has been noted on many occasions to be rather unintelligent, and at times, just plain stupid. However, as Sir John later notes, he ‘can be a genius at fighting’. Tom’s desire to fight is more out of enjoyment of a good brawl, and surprisingly Tom doesn’t like killing if he can avoid it; something he can relate to Peter, as he doesn’t like killing either. Even though he’s not as feared as Roland at school or on the streets, as well as severely disliked by half the teachers, he’s generally misunderstood. Sarah Pattrel, his secret girlfriend (and later mate/wife), is one of the very few who knows that Tom is actually very kind, and she sympathizes with his problems in life. Tom also becomes very protective of his friends/pack members, especially Sarah, Peter, Mikey, Kylie, Maria, Derek, Charles, Laura, as well as the Darke Pack. Out of all those mentioned, he’s the most protective around Peter and Mikey, as he knew them longer than the others, and also Sarah because of the frailty of her human heritage. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Athletic physique': Tom is an average athlete on the Lacrosse team, but he works out to keep up his physical abilities. Some consider his methods crazy, but the results are effective. Even after his transformation, he still keeps up with them. *'Gamma Male Werewolf': Tom becomes a Gamma Werewolf, which is rare among werewolves, considering they are the Guardians of the Pack, and that one can only be made by an Alpha once every Century. Peter wasn’t aware that he had officially become an Alpha, so wasn’t aware that he had made Tom into the Talbot Pack’s Guardian. As such, Tom’s abilities are unique among the others. :*'Size and Strength Variation': Like all Gammas, Tom has the ability to increase his height, strength, and durability. His limit is about ten feet, and heavy muscled. He often uses this to shield the others or to overpower larger opponents. :*'Invulnerability': To a degree, he's invulnerable to firearms, so long as they're not fire or silver-based projectiles. Abilities *'Shop Skills': Tom takes Shop Class, in case he ever needs to repair a car while stranded. Which comes in handy, seeing he's good with his hands, and maintains his car. Relationships Tom's Relationships Gallery Tom Sizemore (Blizzard) suiting up.JPG|Tom Sizemore (Blizzard) geared up Tom Sizemore, the Guardian 2.jpg Tom Sizemore, the Guardian.jpg|Tom Sizemore, the Guardian Tom Sizemore in Human Form.jpg|Human Form Tom Sizemore in Lycan and Gamma Form.jpg|Lycan and Gamma Wolf Forms ... Because I love You... 2.JPG|... Because I love you... 2 The Guardian and the Gymnast.jpg|The Guardian and the Gymnast Full Moon High by TiaBlackRaven.jpg|Artwork by TiaBlackRaven Voice Actor Justin Cook See Also Tom's Car Trivia * Tom's theme song is Warriors by Imagine Dragon Navigation Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Category:Males Category:Lunar Steel Users